starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Tanque Blindado de Assalto
O Tanque Blindado de Assalto (AAT-1 ou AAT) eram tanques que flutuavam graças a um repulsor e tinham uma armadura muito forte. Operados por droides de batalha B-1 formavam parte da primeira linha de ataque da Federação de Comércio e posteriormente da CSI. Desenhados e produzidos em massa pela empresa Oficina de Armaduras Baktoid, que pertencia a União Tecnológica. Caracteristicas thumb|left|180px|Interior de um AAT. O AAT, tinha pesadas polegadas, armadura frontal espessa que lhe permitiu atraversa as paredes, e armamento pesado. Ele transportava uma carga de 55 escudos, mas uma vez que correu para fora, a AAT teve que retornar a seu portador a ter a sua parte inferior completamente substituído, recarregando totalmente a sua oferta. Os tubos de lançamento poderia ser equipado com uma variedade de munições. O padrão de três tipos de munição eram "bunker-busters", reservatórios de alta explosivo usado para destruir estruturas inimigas, como postos avançados; armor-piercing conchas, usado para penetrar blindagem de tanques pesados e de alta reservatórios de energia para o anti-pessoal e anti-uso do veículo. Como eles são acionados, esses reservatórios estão rodeados de plasma de alta energia, o que melhora a sua penetração e reduz o atrito, aumentando a velocidade. thumb|left|200px|Esquerma tecnico de um AAT. Sua tripulação era composta de quatro droide de batalhas (um comandante, um piloto e dois artilheiros), e também pode levar seis Droide de Batalha B-1s do lado de fora do tanque. O comandante senta-se normalmente dentro da torre do blaster primário canhão, enquanto os "artilheiros" e o piloto estavam posicionados no casco principal do tanque. Os artilheiros operados tanto demolição secundária, e o comandante controla a torre principal. O comandante série OOM foi essencial para a função do resto da tripulação, se o comandante fosse destruído, a equipe deixaria de funcionar, muitas vezes fazendo com que o tanque à deriva fora de controle. O reator, juntamente com a tecla de alimentação e equipamentos de comunicações, foi mantida na parte traseira para proteção, como acontece com muitos outros veículos da Baktoid. Os AAT pesados usavam repulsores para mantê-los fora do chão e leva-los para a frente. Embora este método fosse relativamente rápido, foi lento em comparação com o Gian speeders e Flash speeders de Naboo, e mais tarde do GAT. Embora o seu armamento era considerável eficiente, a eficácia da armadura do AAT foi questionável. Em uma ocasião (durante a Batalha de Naboo) um AAT foi destruído por uma única bola de energia dos Gungan, abrindo uma brecha de vários metros de largura na armadura frontal. História Antes da Guerras Clônicas thumb|left|200px|Um AAT da federação. Antes da sua utilização mais notáveis na Batalha de Naboo, o AAT foi implantado pela Federação de Comércio em vários mundos das regiões desconhecidas, provando que o tanque estava pronto para a guerra. Em 32 ABY, os AATs foram um dos principais veículos utilizados na invasão de Naboo pele Federação de Comércio, e foi implantada em toda a cidade de Theed, onde sua movimentação causou danos a muitos edifícios, e em campos abertos de Naboo, onde eles lutaram contra o Grande Exército Gungan. O droide comandante OOM-9 iria comandar a batalha em um AAT. Com a destruição da nave de controle droide da Federação por Anakin Skywalker, eles foram deixados no campo de batalha, quando as forças droides da Federação de Comércio foram desativados, portanto, foram capturados pelos Naboo. A variante pesada da AAT viu a ação durante a Invasão de Naboo. Embora o AAT tinham muitas armas primárias e defesas, o interior de fundo era a parte mais fraca. O designer original também trabalhou em blindados ou variantes mais rápido. Guerras Clônicas thumb|200px|Um AAT da [[Legends:CSI|CSI durante as Guerras Clônicas.]] Pouco antes da eclosão das Guerras Clônicas, a Federação de Comércio aderiram à Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, e, portanto, os AATs foram assimilados aos exércitos confederados em rápido crescimento. Veriam ação durante a primeira batalha da guerra, e que seria amplamente utilizada durante a Crise Negra de Reaper, bem como a Batalha de Muunilinst. No planeta Christophsis, AATS foram usados sob o comando do general Loathsom e muitos foram destruídos na batalha. O Heavy Artillery Gun, também usado durante a guerra, havia um desenho similar ao do AAT. Durante a guerra, eles mostraram a vulnerabilidade diante do PLX-1 lançador de mísseis portáteis, com um único míssil a partir deste capaz de destruí-lo, se visa o local correto. também exibiram capacidade de pular dentro do tanque e explodir ele do interior. Além disso, eles pareciam inferiores ao da República. O AAT também viu ação durante a Batalha de Coruscant junto com os droides tri combater Octuptarra, e em uma infinidade de outros mundos, incluindo Muunilinst, Felucia, Aargonar, Maridun, e Murkhana. Legado Com o inicio do Império Galático, é possível que os novos soldados de assalto os utilizaram nas primeiras batalhas da Guerra Civil Galáctica(possivelmente na Primeira Batalha de Tatooine). Um AAT foi remodelado e tornou-se útil durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica por um antigo escravo Imperial Wookiee chamado Quagga. Então viu o serviço durante o jogo de gladiadores de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Nos bastidores Em Star Wars: Battlefront, AATs estavam tanto nas forças separatistas e facções imperiais. A variante Imperial foi cortado da versão final, mas o seu código permaneceu oculto na fonte de The Game. Alguns fãs conseguiram desenterrar esta e outra unidade de códigos deixados para trás e restaurado ao estado funcional. Esses arquivos estão disponíveis gratuitamente em vários sites de modding. Na versão alemã de Star Wars: Battlefront, AATs são chamados de lacunas devido à diferença de linguagem. Na versão em francês de Star Wars: Battlefront, AATs são chamados de CAB (Char d'Assaut Blinde) Aparições *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Decision: Cularin'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * *''Hero of Cartao'' * *''Only the Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Storm's Depths'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * * * *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Enemy Within'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' *''The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Keep the Faith!'' * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game) (ds and GBA versions) *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Starfighter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 23'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Vehicles'' * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Produtos da Oficina de Armaduras Baktoid Categoria:Veículos da CSI Categoria:Veículos da Federação de Comércio Categoria:Veículos repulsores